1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device and, more particularly, to a vehicle power supply device.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, an alternator (AC power generator), which generates an AC current as a result of being driven by the motive power of the engine, is used to supply electrical power to a variety of electrical components mounted in a vehicle (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H8-79915). The alternator rectifies the generated AC current by means of a diode to convert the AC current to a DC current, supplies the DC current to each electrical component and charges the battery.